


"Do you wanna die?" "Maybe."

by queerquestion



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Gen, jason begrudingly being responsible, roy harper is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerquestion/pseuds/queerquestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tweet by @ArmHead_<br/>Criminal: "*points gun at me* do you wanna die today motha fucker?!"<br/>Me: "kinda, yeah"<br/>Criminal: "shit fam, you alright??"</p>
<p>The start of a beautiful friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Do you wanna die?" "Maybe."

“Do you want to die, kid?” Jason said, his gun to the guy’s head.

Sure, the “kid” was potentially older than he was, but Jason was the one with the gun, so the he could call anyone a kid. The guy had been stealing from his low-life dealers in the East Quarter, which was mostly just a hassle because now Jason actually to follow through with the whole “protection” things.

“Ha, maybe I do, man.”

Jason froze, cocking his head to the side, “Um,” he put the gun away, reaching down to offer the redhead a hand up, “are you ok?”

Roy took his hand and stood up, brushing himself off and looked at Jason in the mask, “eh, depends on who you ask, dude.”

Jason certainly didn’t like the sound of that.

“Why do you keep stealing the drugs?”

Roy burst out laughing at that, showing his arms. Ah. Jason should have expected this. The trackmarks standing out on Roy’s pale arms still managed to draw his gaze for longer than they should have.

Jason moved to pinch the bridge of his nose, but just ended up hitting himself in the mask. He was regretting the words before they even left his mouth.

“I’m going to go home and make dinner instead of putting a bullet in your skull. Do you want to join me?”

Roy smirked, “Is it a date?”

Jason groaned and just walked off, expecting Roy to follow him.

\------------------------------ 

“Wait, where do you get off calling me kid? What are you? Like 19?” Roy asked when Jason took off his helmet at the safehouse, “and another thing, why do you have a mask on under the helmet? That’s stupid.”

“You’re stupid,” Jason shot back.

Roy just laughed and plopped himself on the couch.

Jason went to the kitchen to start defrosting the chicken and cut vegetables.

“You didn’t answer, how old are you?”

“Eh, that’s a bit longer of a answer than you’re probably expecting and there’s not really a short version,” Jason said from the other room.

Roy smirked and just let it drop, whatever this guy’s problem was, at least he was getting free food out of it. Hell, maybe even a place to sleep if he played his cards right. Putting his boots up on the smooth leather couch and kicking some of the dirt onto the clean surface gave him a small amount of pleasure.

“Where did you learn to shoot a bow like that?” Jason asked.

“Oh, you know, Green Arrow, no big deal,” Roy said, already fidgeting with an arrow, trying to pick the dirt from under his fingernails with the pointy end.

“Heh. We have more in common than I figured.”

Roy dropped the arrow and walked over to the kitchen so he could lean against the wall and watch Jason work, “Why’s that?”

“You’re looking at a former Robin.”

“Oh shit.”

Now, sure, Roy was a genius when it came to inventing exploding things, but he was not so great with people. A lot of missing pieces crashed into place when he realized this was the second Robin, though; the Robin that died.

“Bummer, dude,” Roy said, trying to be nonchalant, but giving up in favor of rummaging through the fridge, “You have any booze?”

Jason narrowed his eyes at Roy, “Not for you.”

“Pft, you think just cause I’m addicted to one thing I like them all?”

Jason just raised an eyebrow, continuing to chop vegetables without looking at them.

“Fine, kiddo, have it your way,” he reached over and ruffled Jason’s hair, which probably wasn’t the best idea because he was suddenly pinned face first into a wall with his arm twisted uncomfortably behind his back.

“I think I want to help you, so don’t make it harder than it has to be.”

Roy smiled and tried to make eye contact over his shoulder.

Jason huffed one last time and let Roy go.

“Anyway, what are we having for dinner?” Roy asked, one arm slung around Jason’s shoulder.

 


End file.
